teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25 The Late Night Double Feature
May 10, 2014 Ohio premier. Tonight had a special guest introduction by writer/director Christopher R. Mihm, along with a lot of welcomes from other cast members of tonight’s movie. Including Mark Haider, Michael G. Kaiser, James Norgard, Stephanie Mihm, Cheri Gallinati, Douglas Sidney, Sid Korpi, Anthony Kaczor and Rachel Grubb. During the first segment Dr. Bob Tesla introduces the audience to his newest Igor, who agreed to work for Dr. Bob for free, which was very odd since Dr. Bob is use to the high premiums due to the short life spans of his Lab Assistants. At this point Dr. Bob notices that he has misplaced one of his beakers; he attributes it to how busy his last few weeks had been. During the second segment the Nurse finds her bag missing, and Dr. Bob finds his joke missing. At this point Dr. Bob starts to become suspicious of Igor’s activities and decides he had better call and check references on this Igor. During the second half of the movie, Dr. Bob, the Nurse, and a crew member from the ship Endeavor come in, the crew member claimed that a shape shifting alien had come into the theater and the three of them were attempting to find it. As they searched the crowed on the far side of the theater the alien jumped out from the other side and ran into the lobby, quickly pursued by Dr. Bob, the Nurse, and a crew member from the ship Endeavor. Also during the second half of the movie we experienced skips in the movie and moments when the screen froze. During the final segment Dr. Bob address the problems with the video, according to projector guy it seemed like someone was trying to break though Dr. Bob signal. At this time Dr. Rick Edison enters, Dr. Bob quickly walks in front of Igor to keep him safe from Rick. Rick then tells Dr. Bob he at last came up with the perfect plan, he had reconfigured his control panel and it was now under his control, Dr. Bob began to check on it. Rick then starts to come at Igor with a hypodermic needle. Igor takes off his hood much to Rick’s terror, Igor was actually Mario Marconi. Who had come to steal Dr. Bob’s plans and ideas. He then threatens both Rick and Dr. Bob with the Di-clotron, which he stole the plans of from Rick. Rick declared and temporary truce with Dr. Bob. Dr. Bob, realizing the Di-clotron was based of Rick’s plans tells Mario to his worst, as he fires the Di-clotron falls to pieces in his hands. Mario then runs off, Dr. Bob asks Rick if he still wants to kill an Igor, who replies with “of course,” Dr. Bob tells him “to go for it.” Rick runs of laughing after Mario. During the end credits a signal breaks though and we hear a muddled voice and see some unknown person (later revealed to be General Castle). Watch the episode!